Petals & Passion
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: A romantic weekend away will hold a lot more than Elena bargained for. LEMON


_a/n: our first Valentines fic! Watch for two drabbles and enjoy the fluffy, smutty goodness! Happy month of love everyone._

_Dedicated to Whitney3Tears (for always leaving me reviews and inspiring the setting for this fic with her request)_

Damon opened the door and for a moment all the air around them seemed to be sucked out. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. Elena stood before him, a emerald green dress hugging every curve- some of them curves he didn't know even existed on her body. Her eyes sparkled and her smile melted away any of the fear he'd had while waiting for her to show up. He suddenly wished his arms weren't full, wished he could pull her into them and kiss her senseless; make her as breathless as he was feeling. Her eyes darted between him and the roses, and he wondered what she would think when she saw the bedroom.

Elena couldn't help it, she smiled. He was so damned charming sometimes. The smell from the roses hung in the air around them as she looked at him over them. His blue eyes were startling against the red and she was stunned still for a moment. The rough and ready Damon Salvatore was a big romantic softy and she'd never expected it. His eyebrows raised a little and she realized she was simply staring at him with a silly smile on her lips. Shaking herself out of the giddy haze he'd put her in, she stepped forward and reached for the bouquet. "They're beautiful." She smiled and let his arm snake around her waist.

"Just like you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into the house, shutting the door behind her silently. She wasn't sure how he'd done it, but he'd managed to decorate her families lake house. The trail of rose petals up the stairs caught her eyes but she tried not to stare too much. "Come on, dinner is getting cold." He pulled her into the living room where take out boxes of Chinese sat on the coffee table. "I was going to cook for you, but the decorating took a little more time than I thought it would. Happy Valentine's Day."

She couldn't have been happier if he had a string quartet playing and a catered buffet for just the two of them. He'd done all this for her, for the both of them. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him all night, even if it meant standing in his arms and looking up at him just like this. "You're incredible." She finally whispered, pressing up on her toes to kiss him.

"I learned from the best." He held her tighter, thanking the heavens that she was responding so well to his seduction.

"Dinner smells wonderful." She said, her voice nearly breathless when she managed to find the strength to push him away.

"Mmmm." He nodded in agreement, turning her toward the lace covered coffee table and the food he'd had delivered. The dinner he'd intended to make would have to wait for another night. She leant back against him, her shoulders resting against his chest, her head fitting perfectly in the curve of his neck. "Not nearly as wonderful as you."

She giggled, the sensation of his lips tickling the sensitive skin behind her ear. "Who knew shampoo could seduce a man?" she teased, turning her neck slightly so she could kiss under his chin.

The slight shadow of stubble scratched her lips, but she didn't care. "You did." He answered, and without thinking; without bothering about dinner anymore—he slipped an arm under her knees and picked her up.

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tight. "What about dinner?"

"Chinese always tastes much better as cold leftovers." He reasoned, rushing them up the stairs.

Elena had been tempted to eat by the smells in the living room, but at the show of his strength and the obvious attention he'd put into taking care of her tonight- she found herself an entirely different kind of hungry.

She opened her eyes once he'd set her on her feet outside the bedroom door. The rose petals trailed all the way up the stairs, right to the door and she imagined even further. Two red, glittering hearts hung on the door, and when he turned the knob, she could already smell the cinnamon oil and vanilla candles he's set burning before she arrived. The room was cast in a wonderful red glow and she found herself stepping forward as if in a trance. Never in a million years had she expected Damon to do something like this for her. Petals trailed to the bed, over the black silk sheets where a single rose lay. He'd even changed the curtains to a white, almost transparent lace.

"Caroline helped a little." He admitted, taking her hand in his. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She grinned, turning back to him and framing his face in her hands. "And I love you."

Damon was sure he would never tire of hearing those words fall from her lips, and before her tone had even faded, he was kissing her. Elena didn't hesitate, and she didn't shiver in fear. Their hands worked together in perfect symphony; undoing buttons, slipping down zippers, untying silk, sliding off black Italian tailoring as emerald green met the floor of petals. Practiced fingers worked the strings of her matching corset open, unhooked her garter belt and continued to strip until she was wearing nothing but a blush. Gentle hands rested against slim hips, only to tighten possessively as he brought her bare skin against his.

They seared together, bodies entwining as Damon lifted her and locked her ankles behind his back. Everything was smooth, fluid; as if they'd made a thousand times; because in fact—they had. This was Damon and Elena's third Valentines together, but the first one where he'd taken the upper hand in planning. She'd been his very first real girlfriend, even in all his years- so while he was excellent at seduction and lust, he was a bit lacking in the romance category when it came to everyday life. Through their time together, she'd taught him more than a thousand years and hundreds of woman could have.

More than just to love, but to cherish…and it was time he showed her just how much he cherished this woman before him.

Gently, Damon laid her on the bed, the cool silk shocking her heated skin. The softness of the petals competed with the sheets, but she didn't mind. Everything felt so incredible, especially his touches. "Close your eyes." He whispered, kissing each lid once she'd obeyed.

Her lips parted slightly, anticipating whatever would come next as he settled onto the mattress next to her. Instead of kissing her as she expected, as he wished to- he reached for the single rose and slowly trailed it from her lips, down her throat to between her breasts. He watched her nipples peak and harden, watched her skin turn to a prickle of goose bumps as he moved further down; first over her stomach and down to her hips. Her pulse quickened as she shuddered under his touch, moaning low when his tongue and lips trailed back up the trail he'd just drawn. "Damon." She breathed his name, her fingers tangling in his almost too long hair.

He loved the sensation of her touch, reveled in it and lost control in it. His kiss turned from gentle to hard; his mouth devouring hers as he tossed the rose aside and covered her body with his. He would cherish her with passion, and even though his hands lacked the softness he wished he could find, she seemed to be enjoying his affection either way. Her body turned to a boneless sigh as his fingers worked in and around her, bringing her up until she was about to explode—and then let her crash down. She whimpered, desperate for release, but knowing that his torture would only make her final orgasm more powerful.

His lips moved from hers, stuck to her throat and sucked. Her nails dug into his shoulder, scratched down the length of his arm to wrap her fingers around his wrist to hold his touch in place. She had to finish or she'd die, her body was certain of it. Damon sensed her distress, but drew out the frustration a little more, a smug smirk on his face when she finally screamed out her release under him. He bent to kiss her, swallowing her cries as she bucked wildly against his hand, desperate for more, anxious for the waves not to stop. Her only sound for a few seconds after silence fell was a murmur, and his own needs became to 'hard' to ignore any longer.

With great patience and incredible strength he eased himself into her, gritting his teeth as he adjusted to the shocking tightness he thought he would have been used to by now. She trembled, her hands wrapping around his arms for support as he thrust into her. A single push deeper had her arching her back, displaying the perfect, porcelain lines of her throat. He'd tortured her deliciously, so now she was going to tease him right back. He was sure of it, almost positive that's what she was doing. Instead of giving in, he kissed over her pulse, proving to both of them that he could resist the primal urges of the monster inside him.

The hammering of her heart rang in his ears and he moved to the beat, not at all surprised when she nearly kept up with him. They were created for each other, he was certain of it. Had been, ever since the first time he'd seen her, ever since the first time they'd made love. "Cum with me Elena." He whispered, slipping his hands under her hips and holding her at a new angle.

They nearly crashed together, their mutual orgasms splitting reality for a moment as their already tight bond strengthened. She cursed in pleasure as he did, gripping him tightly as he held on. They rode out the final sensations, falling together in a tangle of sweaty limbs and breathless grins. Once the afterglow began to fade slowly, he slipped his hand under the pillow, relieved to see that the small velvet box he'd placed there hadn't been moved. Slowly he closed his hand over it in a tight fist, waiting for the panic to set in, waiting for the second thoughts to rear its ugly head.

No cold feet came, no need for hesitation and he slowly kissed her as he worked the box open and the ring out. When she was thoroughly breathless again he cleared his throat. She saw the change in his eyes and pushed up onto her elbow, resting her hand on his bicep. "What is it?"

He smiled comfortingly and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "I have something to ask you…"

"Okay." She nodded, not exactly panicked but cautious. Normally if there was something Damon wanted he would simply take it.

Damon had spent weeks trying to prepare a speech, but found himself unable to come up with beautiful words. That had never really been his thing, and he realized in this moment that she'd fallen in love with him, just the way he was. She didn't need a thousand word essay on why he loved her; just the simple truth. His honesty had always been the most important thing to her since before he could remember. "I love you for so many things Elena. You saved me, probably more than I saved you. You brought me back from the brink of too many self disasters and there will never be enough ways for me to thank you for loving me…but I want to spend the rest of our eternity trying."

Her eyes widened as he brought his hand from beneath the pillow, her ring resting half way down his finger. "Oh, Damon." She breathed. He heard the skip in her heart, felt she held her breath as he reached for her hand and slipped the ring over her knuckle. A silver band with three stones; past, present and future.

"Marry me Elena." He asked, locking their gaze. "Let me show you how much I love you forever."

"Yes." She laughed happily, rolling him to his back and wrapping herself around him. "Oh, yes."

He held her tightly against his chest, relieved she'd agreed. "I'm never letting you go." He promised, pulling back only to kiss her. "I love you so much."

"Show me how much." Dangerous passion glinted in her eyes as she pressed her lips to his.

_a/n: I told you…fluffy smut hehe. I've done a few oneshots where they were already together, a couple where they were married, but none where they got engaged. I figured since my one year wedding anniversary is just around the corner and we are in the month of love, what better time to imagine a way he might propose…because who could say no to a naked Damon?_

_Hell, who could say no to a clothed Damon? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Stay tuned for more V-day fics and the final few chapters of 'Time of Our Love'_


End file.
